Kaida Kyuuketsuki
by koryuu
Summary: Kaida is a 17 year old girl who gets transported from the world she knows to one she knows nothing about. While she's there, she meets plenty of old and new faces. Not sure of actual plot yet. EdxOC AlxOC This story takes place after the OVA movie.
1. Chapter 1

Kaida Kyuuketsuki

"Joseph, Sarah, get dressed and get down here! We can't be late!" I slipped into my black dress with its intricate white lace. I hated wearing dresses and skirts but my parents would never let me wear boys' clothes. However, today was different. Today I would wear anything my parents' wished because today was my younger sister, Mirelle's, funeral.

Joseph is my younger brother. He's seven. My sister was nine and I'm ten. Mirelle died last Thursday. Today is Saturday. Our parents got word Thursday evening and rushed back home from the Ishbalan War. I'm not going to explain what happened when we found Mirelle's body because I don't think I can relive it one more time. I had to tell everybody in town and my parents what happened earlier.

My eyes started welling up as I walked over to Joseph's room. Mirelle and I had been really close. Yeah, we were sisters, but we were also best friends. We did everything together. "C'mon Joseph, let's go. Mom and Dad have to leave right after." I knocked on my brother's door before walking in, having not received a response. Joseph was sitting on his bed in his little black suit. His face was red and puffy and tears streamed down his face.

"Mirelle's not coming back is she?" His words came out choked and watery. A lump grew in my throat as I fought back the tears that threatened to come streaming down my face. I walked across the room, sat down on Joseph's bed and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. My world was falling apart and I needed something to hold onto. Joseph wrapped his small arms around the back of my neck and started sobbing into my shoulder. Tears began to flow down my face as well. We merely sat there and cried until our parents called us downstairs again.

"C'mon Joey. You know how Mom gets when we aren't on time." We walked downstairs, our eyes still leaking, and met our parents in the entryway. Their eyes were also red and puffy and Dad had a wet stain on the shoulder of his suit. We silently walked out to the car and drove to my sister's funeral. We never realized that it wouldn't be the last funeral that we attended in that year because later that year, our parents died in the Ishbalan War.

Joseph and I were put up for adoption in an orphanage. After a couple weeks, a large group of people adopted a quarter of the kids staying at the orphanage. Joseph and I were in that group. We were loaded into big trucks and taken to a massive black building that looked suspiciously like a prison. We were stripped of our clothes and put in orange prison uniforms. Boys were separated from girls and we were taken deep inside the building. They put us in big pens then took us out one at a time. When they took me back out, I was brought into a big room with a large red stone in the middle. Transmutation circles covered the walls, floor and ceiling. The last thing I remember before passing out is a bright red flash and a small kitten sitting next to the red stone.

* * *

A/N

me: Sorry it's so short. This just kind of introduces people. It's more of a prologue than an actual chapter really. So yeah, this is my...third fanfiction. The second one I've written I'm not going to post because people would spaz. Anywho, this one is for FMA because I finally finished watching the series. Give me time to read the manga because I can't stand reading it on the computer. This story is entwined with my friend's story. I currently forget her username because it's finals week and I'm not bright during finals week. So, the OC's are Mirelle, Sarah, and Joseph so far. You'll figure it out as it goes along. Thanks for reading, I don't own FMA or its characters. I still need to figure out a plot for this story and...have a good summer! Ja ne! Oh! And please review X3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

me: Okay, I'm leaving the author notes at the beginning of this chapter because this ends a bit too seriously for them to be at the end. Sarah's still unconscious so she won't be joining us this time either. This one's still kinda short but the third chapter is probably going to be plenty long. It's still being written so give me some time. It's still finals week where I am. Anywho, I don't own anything from FMA or any of its characters even though I have an Edward Elric plushie. This chapter is a little more serious than a lot that I've ever written so...just keep that in mind. Please review and thanks for reading.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"Laboratory 5."

"Who are you?"

"Number 75."

"And…who am I?"

"Look at your uniform." I was sitting in a dark room talking to a little boy. I didn't remember anything. I had just woken up after the red flash and the kitten. I looked down at my uniform and saw a little white tag that said 76. I looked up and saw the face of the boy I was talking to earlier. He looked like he was about 7. "So, who are you?"

"I'm 76." It felt really weird to say, but I didn't remember my name. "Did you forget everything too?"

"Yeah. I only remember a flash and a rat."

"I remember a kitten."

"You're both chimeras." A man in the corner had spoken up. He was very large and his voice was gruff.

"What's a chimera?" we both asked in unison.

"A chimera is a creature alchemically created by transmuting two unlike organisms together. I've been transmuted with a bear. It seems you two have been transmuted with a rat and a cat. If you're young, you usually don't remember anything before the transmutation." The man looked me in the eyes and squinted, trying to see better in the darkness. "You look like you could be 10." Then he looked over at 75. "You look about 7 or 8. That would make sense but it's only an estimate. Now do you remember anything at all before the transmutation? Sometimes memories get triggered by certain sounds or smells. See if you can remember anything at all."

75 looked up towards the ceiling with a thoughtful expression and slowly shook his head. "I can't remember a thing." He looked over to me. "Did you remember anything?"

I thought for a while. What was my life like? Who exactly was I? Was I the daughter of a wealthy state alchemist? Or could I be a poor farmer's little girl? I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. I started remembering something. It was a calendar, flipped open to November. Inside square 29 _My Birthday_ was written. Then somehow I just knew I was 10. I started to remember something else. A face? But someone sneezed and the memory flitted away. I opened my eyes and sighed. "I only remembered that my birthday is November 29th. I don't see how that helps though."

"Hey, believe me. Keeping track of how old you are will help keep you sane until you find a way out of here."

I glared at the man. "Oh yeah? Would you mind telling me how I'm supposed to do that when I don't even know today's date?"

"How could you not know? Happy birthday little missy."

My eyes widened, my ears perked up and my tail twitched. Wait a second…. Since when are my ears on top of my head? And since when do I have a tail?! I covered my new cat ears with my hands and wrapped my tail around my knees as I brought them up to my chest. As I brought one of my hands down to wipe away the tears that had started streaming down my face, my fingers brushed against the area where a normal human ear would have been. Now, there was only a patch of skin. I covered my mouth with one hand and hugged my knees with the other as I tried to keep from sobbing. 75 crawled over and pulled me into a hug. I leaned into him, glad to have a shoulder to cry on. I cried all through the first 24 hours in that cell 7 of Lab 5. I think that was the last time I cried in over a year.

* * *

"Hey, Kaida, are you gonna eat your carrots?"

"No, go ahead Sam." I handed Samuel the carrots from my dinner tray.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime." Sam was previously known as 75 and I was now Kaida. We had given each other names in hopes that they might trigger memories. I came up with Samuel James Peterson for 75. He came up with the infinitely more creative name of Kaida Kyuuketsuki for me.

After that first day, Sam sort of became my younger brother and I, his older sister. Although now it seemed the other way around seeing as Sam looked 13 and I still looked 10, even though I was 12 and he was still 9. For some reason, he was aging very quickly and I was barely aging at all. We blamed it on being chimeras.

My birthday was about two weeks ago. Unfortunately, a day later, Sam went blind. We also blamed that on being a chimera. Recently, Sam had gotten sick. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't fool me. I could sense his despair and pain. He knew he was going to die soon. I prayed he wouldn't.

Besides Sam and 71, the man who first explained things to us, I also met someone else in cell 7. She was an old woman who remembered everything but her name and was transmuted with a bird. I wanted to call her Elizabeth but she insisted on being called 77, the number on her uniform. In the year I was there, 77 taught me how to sew. She helped me mend Sam's uniform whenever he grew out of it, which was quite frequently.

A coughing fit from Sam brought me back from the few memories I had. I reached over and started rubbing his back until the coughing subdued, just like I always would. I handed him his water and waited till he finished drinking. "Better?" He slowly nodded and leaned back on the wall he had been sitting against. I finished eating my own bread and water knowing that the guard would be coming to pick up the trays and leftovers soon. We were fed relatively well. Three meals a day. Bread, water, fruits and vegetables. I always gave Sam my fruits and veggies. I couldn't stand them!

I leaned back against the same wall as Sam, closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I was so tired! Although, not too long after, I felt Sam nudge my shoulder in a silent plea just like he had the first few months here. "C'mon Sam! You know you're too big for that now! And I don't mean age. You're seriously too big!"

"Aw please Kaida! One last time! I'm just—"A hacking cough interrupted him. I rubbed his back again until he recovered.

"Alright Sam. One more time." A warm smile brightened Sam's face as he sat in my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. It was a good thing he was so light but it still worked a lot better when he was small. I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes again. I could hear his heart beating. It sounded fluttery, the way a mouse heart sounded. I made a silent promise as I fell asleep to my friend—no, _brother_—that as soon as we got out of here I'd find a way for him to see again.

* * *

"Sam, wake up." I nudged Sam. I needed him to move so I could get my head out from under his chin. I had gotten a kink in my neck from sleeping that way all night. "Sam, move!" I elbowed his ribs and he slumped back against the wall, freeing my head. I sat up and stretched. My neck was gonna hurt for the longest time. "Hey, Sam, what's up? Usually you're the first one up. And we're _not_ doing that again." Sam remained silent. "Sam?" I crawled over and looked into his eyes. They looked lifeless as always, but that was only because he was blind. "Sam, wake up." I shook his shoulder and he slumped, limp, to the floor. "Sam, wake up! You're scaring me!" I continued to shake his shoulders as I began to cry. "Sam! Wake up damn it!" I fell onto his chest and sobbed as 71 and 77 came over to try and comfort me. "Sam. Why'd you go?" I continued to cry until the guards came to give us breakfast.

The guards saw Sam's body and took it out of the room. "NO! What are you gonna do to him?!" I shrieked as tears continued to fall. Somehow, I was able to follow the last guard out before he shut the door. I wanted Sam to have a proper burial. I followed the guards to another room covered with transmutation circles. There was a large red stone in this room as well. They placed Sam's body in the middle of the circle on the floor. Someone walked up the edge of the circle and prepared to perform a transmutation and that's when it clicked in my brain. They were trying to perform human transmutation. "No! You bastards leave Sam alone!!" I ran into the circle but it was already too late. I got caught in the transmutation and passed out. When I woke up, everything was different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, _now_ where am I?" I looked around me and saw signs and shops. One sign said _Munich, Germany_. "What the hell is Germany?" I got up and started walking around. It was night so no one was around. I saw my reflection in the glass of a shop window and gasped. This was the first time I had actually seen myself that I remembered. My irises were red with slits for pupils. I had black cat ears with red fur on the inside. I ran a hand through my tangled brown hair and noticed the red claws on my fingers. I noticed that my canine teeth had grown long and sharp, like fangs. I wagged my tail to see it in the window and saw it was busy and red with a black tip. I was half cat. I then realized that if people saw me like this, they'd spaz.

I ran into the shop and stole a hat, some sunglasses, leather gloves and a trench coat. I also had to steal some string to tie the glasses around my head seeing as they wouldn't stay without human ears. I didn't want to steal but I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't steal shoes because I only wanted what was necessary. I could walk barefoot. I started wandering aimlessly, nowhere to go or stay. I stayed that way for about five years. That's when my life changed. This time for the better.

* * *

"Hey officer…uh," I looked at his nametag, "Hughes! Um, Officer Hughes?"

"Yes?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Um, would you happen to know a place where I can get some cheap food?"

"Sure! Gracia'd love to feed you! She's so kindhearted. Her flower shop is down that road. Just walk in, say you're hungry and she'll try and force a three-course meal down your throat."

"Okay. Thank-you officer!" I jogged down the street Officer Hughes had indicated until I got to Gracia's flower shop. I walked into the doorway and looked around. I saw two young men, probably about my age, and a girl who looked like she could be a bit younger than me. The boys appeared as though they could be brothers; blonde hair, gold eyes. One had his long hair up in a ponytail while the other had short hair. The girl had brown hair a lot like mine. They appeared to be eating dinner. All three were staring at me.

I probably looked horrible. My feet were caked with dirt along with the lower half of my face. My hat, coat and gloves were terribly filthy, having slept in the streets for so many years. Even if they weren't dirty they would've freaked people out. My hair, which now hung just above my elbows, was completely matted with grease and dirt. I probably smelled too. And I still looked 15, even though technically and mentally, I was 17. I smiled as warmly as I could. "Um, hi. Is Gracia here?"

I heard footsteps on the stairs in the back of the shop and watched as a woman with short, gray hair and warm eyes descended from above. "Yes, I'm here. Now what do you need sweetheart?"

She smiled kindly at me. "Hi! Um, Officer Hughes recommended I come here for something cheap to eat. I'm sort of short on cash." 'Short' wasn't quite the right word. 'Completely broke' was more like it.

"Oh darling of course you can eat here! Just take a seat with the others and I'll fix you a plate. Oh! And this is Ed, Al and Mirelle. Mirelle lives here with me and Ed and Al live in an apartment down the street."

"Thank you so much!" I sat down at the table with the others. "By the way, I'm Kaida." I smiled at them. Mirelle and Al returned the smile but Ed remained suspicious.

"Kaida's an unusual name for these parts. Where do you come from?"

I smiled at Ed, hoping he'd warm up to me. "Actually, I lost my memory several years ago and I forgot my name. Someone started calling me Kaida Kyuuketsuki and I just kind of went with it." Ed went back to his food but he didn't seem satisfied. That's when I got a weird look from Mirelle.

"Have I ever met you before?"

I shook my head. "No I don't see how you could have." I started shifting around in my seat. I hated sitting on my tail. It was so painful! But it was necessary. Gracia came over, placed a plate of fish in front of me along with a glass of water. "Um, Gracia? Do you think I could have milk instead?"

"Oh sure Kaida." She took my glass and placed a glass bottle of milk in front of me. I immediately chugged the whole thing. I loved milk but I hadn't had any in ages.

"How can you like _milk_?! It's disgusting!"

I looked up at Ed and set down the empty bottle. "How can you _not_ like milk?!" Ed and I started arguing about milk as Mirelle and Al laughed. That went on for about five minutes. "Okay, you know what? Screw this! I want to eat!" I took a massive hunk of fish and put it in my mouth, burning my tongue and earning laughter from all three. "Shut-up! That really hurt!" After I finished my meal I sat back and sighed. I hadn't eaten that much in several months and I was a bit over-full.

"Would you like any more Kaida?"

"Oh, no thank you Gracia. It was absolutely delicious!"

"Why thank you!" I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I was perfectly happy until I thought of my next problem.

"Um, Gracia? Do you know a cheap place where I can stay the night? Actually, free would be more appropriate word."

"Stay here!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I've got more than enough space and I always cook to feed an army!"

"Um, thanks! I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Oh don't worry dear! It's my pleasure." Tears of joy threatened to spill over my eyelids and I couldn't stop them. Mirelle looked across the table at me with a worried expression.

"Kaida, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I'm not used to people being so nice to me."

Ed looked at me and smiled. "You know, they might be a little nicer if you didn't look so suspicious. What's with the coat and all anyway?"

I sniffled and started chuckling. "Well, I have a…a skin condition. It's gotten to the point where when people see it, they kinda freak out. Not to mention, I've seen Nazi's killing off all those they don't want genes being passed on from, like the blind or lame. I don't want that to happen to me." Skin condition? Ha! That's probably the biggest lie I ever told. But the Nazi thing was true. If they saw what I really was, I'd very likely be killed.

Now it was Al's turn to start asking questions. "How old are you anyway? I'm 17, Brother's 18 and Mirelle's 16."

"I'm 17. I just look young for my age."

"I'll say! I thought you were maybe 14 or 15!" That's when a little brat, I later learned his name was Lucas, ruined it all. He was looking for a hat for some stupid kid's game. He saw me in Gracia's shop and sprinted in yelling something about he wanted my hat. I didn't react in time and he leapt up, grabbed my hat and, managing to catch the string that held my glasses on my head, pulled them off and ran out the door without even waiting for me to reply.

I quickly covered my ears and in a split second, analyzed the shocked faces of my new friends then bolted. Unfortunately, instead of running _out_ of the shop, where I should have gone, I went deeper and locked myself in one of the rooms. If I ever found that kid, he was dead. I started to hear shouting from the dining room. It sounded like Ed. "I knew there was something weird about her! She's a chimera!" How did _he_ know what a chimera was?

"Wait, Brother, just because she's chimera doesn't mean she's bad!" I silently thanked Al for sticking up for me. I really liked him. Not to mention he was kind of cute, but this isn't the time for that.

"Yeah but what about all the chimeras with Greed? How do we know she didn't have anything to do with the other homunculi?"

"Maybe because she's here and not in Amestris!"

"Exactly! How did she get here in the first place?!"

"I don't have a clue as to what you two are talking about but I swear to God that girl is my sister, Sarah!" Silence followed after Mirelle spoke. I didn't have a clue who Sarah was but I just wanted my hat and glasses then leave. This sort of thing happened every time I found a somewhat decent place to stay for a while. I kind of assumed Gracia was too shocked to speak. After a while, Mirelle continued. "I'm sure of it. Aside from the ears and red eyes, she looks exactly like Sarah! And she said she lost her memory. Maybe she just doesn't remember me!"

I heard someone stand up and walk to the other side of the room while letting out a heavy sigh. It sounded like Ed. "Damn it, I thought we were finally done with this stuff."

"Obviously, Brother, we're not. Besides, right now, she's probably more freaked out than us. Not to mention, if she was really against us, she would've made her move long before that boy stole her hat." Again, I thanked Al. I was really starting to like this guy. I had no idea _why_ he was sticking up for me but it was nice to have someone on my side for once.

"Well I don't care what you guys say. I'm going to talk to her." Mirelle walked to the other side of the door of the room I was in. "Sarah?"

"I don't know who Sarah is." I honestly didn't.

"Alright then, Kaida. Do you remember me?"

I shook my head then remembered she couldn't see me. "No."

"Don't you remember your sister? I probably disappeared when you were 10. I had been 9. Joseph was 7. Mom and Dad were still in the war. _Please_ try and remember!"

"I'm sorry! I don't remember anything. Mirelle I—"and that's when all of my lost memories came flooding back. I remembered everything just from saying Mirelle's name. I remembered playing with Joseph and Mirelle in the woods. I remembered Mirelle's funeral along with Mom and Dad's. And Joseph…Joseph was…_Sam_! "Mirelle…I remember."

I broke down and started crying. I unlocked the door before collapsing on the floor. Mirelle rushed in and wrapped me up in a tight bear hug as I sat there, a hopeless, weeping mess. "Oh, Sarah! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry!"

"I missed you too Mirelle! I thought you were…." I couldn't finish what I was saying as a fresh wave of tears washed over me. I hugged Mirelle back as tightly as I could. I had my sister back again and there was no way I was letting her go.

* * *

"So, Sarah—"

"Just call me Kaida. I like it better."

"Fine! _Kaida_, what happened after I left?"

I gave a sigh before beginning. This was going to take a while. "Well, you must've gotten caught in a human transmutation or something because we…we found a horribly mangled body when you disappeared. You couldn't even call it human. We had assumed it was you and they held your funeral that Saturday. Mom and Dad had rushed home when they got word. Immediately after the funeral, they left again for Ishbal. They died in the same year. Someone mistook them as Ishbalans and they were shot.

"Joe and I were put up for adoption but a couple weeks later, a massive group of people adopted us along with a quarter of the kids in the orphanage. They took us to Lab 5 where they transmuted us with animals. That's when we lost our memories. I was transmuted with a cat, obviously, and Joe was transmuted with a rat." I stopped talking there. I didn't want to say what happened to Joseph in Lab 5.

Mirelle looked me right in the eyes. "Kaida, what happened next?"

I took a deep breath to keep from crying again. My face was still wet from last time. "Well, Joe got sick. Apparently, the rat he had been transmuted with was too old. After two years in that place, Joseph died." I took another deep breath to steady myself. "The guards took his body and tried to perform human transmutation on him to bring him back. I got caught in the transmutation and ended up here. All this time I've just been wandering around." I looked over my cup of hot chocolate at Ed, Al and my sister.

Once she had recovered from her shock, Gracia had made us all hot chocolate and gone up to her room to take a nap. I couldn't blame her. The rest of us moved to a back room of the shop so I didn't have to worry about people seeing me. I sipped some of my hot chocolate to keep from crying. I was surprised I even had tears left after crying for five minutes straight when I regained my memory.

"So you're really a cat chimera?" I nodded at Ed and took off my coat. I was still wearing my prison uniform but I shifted so he got a clear view of my tail.

"It was really weird at first but after a while I got used to it. But I've got some questions for you and Al now." Ed set his cup down and crossed his arms. Al just took another sip and looked at me. "First off, Ed, your right arm and left leg. They're prosthetic?" I could hear gears and clicks whenever he moved them. Ed nodded but remained silent. "Next question, both of you _must_ be from Amestris, right?"

Al immediately spoke up. "Yeah we are."

"Who are you, really?"

This time Ed spoke. "I was a state alchemist. Ever heard of the fullmetal alchemist?" I nodded. I had heard the guards talking about him. "That was me. That's all you really need to know." I didn't bother asking any more. I knew I wasn't gonna get any answers out of him.

Mirelle smiled at me. "Well, obviously, the first thing we need to do is get you some decent clothes."

"I have no money."

"I'll pay!" I smiled. _Finally _I'd found somewhere I was welcome!

* * *

A/N:

me: WOOT! The third chapter is finally out! Oh! First disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's characters even though I own an Edward Elric plushie. Okay, so, today was our last finals day at school which means I'm REALLY excited! School's finally over! Anywho, yeah, Mirelle's really alive! Yay! Mirelle is my friend's OC. I didn't say that earlier because it would kind of give away that she wasn't dead. Also, check out my other story, _Tenshi, Mayonaka: A Life's Journey_. Thanks for reading! And please review! I like to know what people besides my friends at school think. They matter, I just like hearing what other people think too. Oh, and sorry for any typos. I didn't proofread this one yet because I was tired thanks to uploading two wacky videos on youtube and because of my History final. I DIDN'T FAIL YAAAAAAAAAY!! I'm very happy if you can't tell.

Kaida: You didn't take time to proofread my story? I feel so neglected!

me: Aw, don't feel bad Kaida! _hugs Kaida_

Kaida: Yay hugs! X3 Okay, wait for the next installment. There still really isn't a plot because Zenaku-sama and her friend still have to talk about it. But in the next chapter we go shopping! It's really funny because--

me: HEY! NO SPOILERS! Okay, Ja ne! _peace sign_


End file.
